


Seaward Bound

by EternalSailorNeptune_53



Series: Final Fantasy Versus XV [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But like; only minimal bc of Regis being McFucking dead, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Noctis Lucis Caelum Fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSailorNeptune_53/pseuds/EternalSailorNeptune_53
Summary: Takes place during: Chapter 8: SeaworthyWhile getting ready to finally set sail for Altissia, Noctis and Lightning explore both the beauty of Cape Caem and some personal matters they both come to understand from one another, leading them to start considering the other as far more than just an unlikely friend.
Relationships: Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Final Fantasy Versus XV [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Seaward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is mega, MEGA late because of work, but I wanted to submit it as part of Lightis Week 2020, Day 2 (Fluff). Better late than never, I guess, I'm sure I'll be pardoned because I'm still bringing home the bacon for this dang ship -w-'
> 
> Not only that, but this is another entry in the series I'm sure lots of you have been waiting to see! We're finally getting into the softer stuff and further progress with Noct and Light's (star-crossed, Ending 1 of this game is NOT kind to anyone) relationship. Some dialogue was taken from the actual chapter, but it's like the old saying goes: if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Without much more ado, enjoy reading this new entry in my series/AU!

One lengthy drive from Lestallum, a talk with Iris to meet up with her soon at the same place, and a surprise reunion with Gladio following Aranea of all people keeping his spot in the Regalia warm later brought the royal quintet to the one place that would guide them truly forward on their journey: Cape Caem. The plains were lush, though filled plenty with stones and crates leaning against the trees, all of it under a fine blue sky and mild summer breeze. Up the hill they trotted, Prompto stopping everyone just beside the steps to the lighthouse tower.

“Let’s get a shot with the lighthouse!” Prompto suggested enthusiastically. “Hair blowing in the breeze, we’ll be seaside supermodels.”

“Not that our fair Lightning isn’t familiar with it,” Ignis quipped deliberately.

“I— don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lightning fibbed. “Being born in a beach town doesn’t automatically make me a supermodel.”

“Perhaps not necessarily, but I’m sure a fellow by the name of the late Louis Vuitton would have a say in it.”

For once, Lightning was struck, but hid it as best as she could from the other three’s curious eyes. “If I knew who that was, maybe he would. But, I don’t.”

“You’re lying, Light,” Gladio pointed out. “Out with it. You’ve got some experience with modeling, don’tcha?”

“She does,” Ignis confirmed, not waiting for Lightning’s excuses to pull out a magazine with her on the cover wearing a short silver dress and black fingerless gloves holding a very expensive-looking purse. “Yet another one of her many hidden talents.”

“Gimme that!” Lightning yowled, only for Ignis to open the magazine up to the right page and show its contents to Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto.

“Huh. Will you look at that?” Noctis pondered, mildly impressed at the image of Lightning posing with her head turned over her shoulder showing off a trademarked, checkerboard handbag. “Sergeant Farron also turned out to be Sergeant It Girl. Someone’s had plenty of time on their hands.”

“Time well spent!” Prompto gawked. “Pink, you’re killing it with these poses! Amazing angles, lots of dedication to the model and the product, gorgeous lighting that emphasizes her best features! I’d kill to be whoever photographed this!”

“Her might goes all out in a fight, but her beauty’s had its heart somewhere else,” Gladio commented. “And it’s gotten her work with Nicolas Ghesquière.”

“Shut up! _The_ Nicolas Ghesquière?! He’s like the guy version of Vivienne Westwood!”

“Except a tad less eccentric when it comes to designs that aren’t Lady Lunafreya’s wedding dress,” Ignis pointed out, going back to the magazine. “‘Though his style was new to me, the moment I laid eyes on his collection, it was as if I was hit by a bolt of lightning. It fills me with a sense of serenity and pride’.”

“‘All this time, I thought the only style that suited me was one that mirrored who I was: strong and tough. But I was wrong’,” Noctis continued to quote the article. “‘Ghesquière changed the way I see myself. Perhaps I’m finally learning who I truly am’.”

“Give me that,” Lightning snarled, gripping the magazine in a roll between her clutched palm. “I only said all of that stuff because it was good for business. It’s called acting.”

“Are you sure none of it was true?” Prompto wondered. “It also says you used to think of clothes as just ‘armor to stay alive’.”

“Yep, that’s Light alright,” Noctis agreed. “Must have been coming a little from the heart.”

“I— improvised,” Lightning claimed. “Look, who cares about any of this stuff? My contract wasn’t even for a full year. I needed the money, took up the surprising job offer, then six months later… I wound up with you guys.”

“And the rest is history,” Gladio joked. “I never thought we’d be fighting alongside a supermodel.”

“I’m not one. Just a temporary model that did a good job.”

“There’s no shame in it,” Ignis reassured her. “We’re only learning more and more about you with each passing day.”

“Don’t learn too much. You wouldn’t be able to handle all of it even if you tried to.”

“We’re not saying we need to learn everything, just enough,” Noctis corrected. “If you don’t wanna infodump, then don’t. None of us are gonna ask you to.”

“There are just some skeletons that can’t come out of the closet at any cost,” Prompto said. “You’ve got yours like everyone else, so why force that door open?”

“Just know that the four of us will be on the other side in case you do open it up,” Gladio included.

“I don’t doubt that,” Lightning answered, “but, it’d be nicer to be the listener for once instead of just the talker when the wound’s closed enough.” She eyed Noctis primarily. “Wouldn’t you agree with me?”

“Uhh… yeah. I guess that’s only fair,” Noctis gulped. “But, like you said, time and place for everything.”

“And the time now is for the perfect photo,” Prompto chirped, setting his camera up to the tripod and gathering his companions to stand in front of the lighthouse. “Lemme get this shot!”

Prompto joined them after setting his short camera timer, a click of the shutter going off and immortalizing all of what its lens saw. Another fine picture of him and his friends saved for the future’s memories, and now they were ready to go about more of Cape Caem until they were ready to set sail from the docks to their final destination. Over by the hideout house waved Iris, who was approached by Noctis with Lightning close behind him to see what was up after the others headed inside.

“Hey, Noct! Lightning! Guess what?” Iris asked. “As of now, the garden we’ve set up is now fully up and running.”

“You planted a garden?” Lightning wondered.

“Tilled it, more like, but yeah! Now that the soil’s ready, it’s ready for planting!”

“Planting what?” Noctis inquired. “Do you have any seeds?”

“I sure do. Here, try these on for size.” Iris surrendered a packet of seeds, depicting an orange vegetable on the front.

“Carrots,” Lightning pointed out. “Good for your eyes.”

“But not your stomach,” Noctis gagged.

“Hey, maybe they’ll taste better to you if they’re grown by your own hands,” Iris joked.

“I doubt that,” Lightning tittered, amused. “Any kind of vegetable, and it’s got the royal veto.”

“Those aren’t just any old vegetable. They’re rare, fast-growing Caem carrots lots would kill to get their hands on! If you don’t wanna eat them, someone else might take them off your hands for something worthwhile.”

“Ha! Bullet dodged,” Noctis gloated. “So, does it matter where we plant?”

“No, just make sure it’s a good enough spot in the soil.” Iris winked, knowingly. “You two look like you’ve got some green thumbs, so why don’t you plant them together?”

“I never took it to be a two-person job, but sure, I’m sure not complaining. You know anything about agriculture, Light?”

“Besides planting Gysahl Greens, I’m not really a farmer,” Lightning admitted. “Do we need to fertilize the soil first?”

Noctis teased her. “I thought you said you weren’t a farmer?”

“I still have common sense. You still need fertilizer to grow plants better.”

“We’ve gotcha covered,” Iris reassured her. “Dustin and Monica sprinkled some on the soil while getting it ready.”

“I keep hearing that name from you guys. First Cindy, then you. ‘Monica’. Who is she?”

“You’ll see her. She’s keeping an eye on me and Talcott while we’re here.”

“Let’s get planting then, Farmer Farron,” Noctis quipped, heading off to the soil with Lightning and digging holes in the ground separated a few inches each. “So, where did you get your experience with growing veggies?”

“Canopus Farms,” Lightning answered, dropping in one seed per hole and covering it up.

“Where’s that? With a name like that, I think I’d like to check it out sometime.”

“I said _Canopus_ , don’t be such a smartass. And, you won’t exactly find it anywhere near here.”

“Figured. Is it back home in Astréos?”

“No. It— doesn’t really exist anymore.”

“In the sense that someone tore it down, or ‘Ominous Reason no. 5 related to your past’?”

“The second one.”

“Ah.” Noctis covered up another Caem carrot hole with damp soil. “You know, Light, even if I might not get the full context of your past, that shouldn’t stop you from filling me in on some things. Remember where _not_ telling me got you.”

“I know, but even when I did, I had to leave out some things so it sounded moderately sensical. Trust me, the less you know, the better.”

“Well, what if… I shared some stuff with you? That’d make it a little fair so I’m not trying to suck out everything hidden in your brain.”

Lightning glanced at him, intrigued. “You’d really be set to now?”

“I guess. Can’t keep everything bottled up forever. Ask away whatever you wanna know.”

“Okay, how about—?” Meow. “Wait, do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

Meow! “One second. Follow me.”

Lightning abandoned the soil of carrot seeds and tracked down the sound she’d heard, Noctis accompanying her. The meowing was inconsistent, but loud enough to lead them to behind the cape’s old lighthouse. Nothing in the bushes or shrubs, empty boxes, a barren dumpster (pardoning its bags of trash), and yet more meows nearby. Over on the wooden crate neighboring the vent laid the source, a white feline licking its paw and using it to rid its head of dirt and specks. Noctis found it first, calling Lightning over to see.

“There you are,” Lightning said. “Whose pet is this?”

“No one’s, but I know this little guy,” Noctis cooed. “I guess he got tired of wandering Galdin all day.”

“Where?”

“Galdin Quay. It’s this really nice resort by the water we all stopped by before we met you. Were it not for the Empire, we’d have actually gone straight to Altissia from there.” Noctis smiled her way. “But, now, I’m not complaining too much at the delay.”

Lightning hid her own small smile behind her thumb and pointer finger. “Surprising that’s coming from you. A resort by the water sounds nice…”

“Trust me, it’s as pretty as you’re probably picturing. Maybe when we set sail, we’ll pass by there.” Meow. “Don’t worry, little fella, we didn’t forget you. You’ve had to have worked up an appetite coming such a long way.”

“He must like you to have gone through such a journey. Does Ignis know how to cook cat food?”

“I dunno, but it’s worth an ask. Can’t leave a poor cat to starve.”

“Somehow, you being a cat person makes complete sense. Did you have any pets back in Insomnia?”

“No, but I’ve always loved animals. While they’re not my dogs exactly, I did spend some time with Pryna and Umbra whenever I went to Tenebrae, and that’s the closest I’ve gotten.”

“I know Umbra’s the black dog that brings you that diary, but who’s Pryna?”

“His little sister. She’s got white fur and is probably in Altissia with Luna. They’re not normal dogs by any means, but they’re still good ones all the same.”

“They look normal to me. What’s wrong with them?”

“Nothing’s ‘wrong’ at all, but I don’t think you wanna know the reason given how poorly you reacted to fighting Titan.”

Lightning’s lower eyelid twitched slightly at the reminder. “I’ll let you keep that one and I’ll find out later.” Going all the way back to the hideout, she went inside and saw a woman in her middle years with bobbed gray hair wearing black clothing. “Oh, excuse me, Miss. Have you seen someone named Ignis? Ignis Scientia?”

“Would he happen to wear glasses and have spiky hair?” the woman asked.

“Yeah. You know him?”

“Certainly so, we’re both members of the Crownsguard. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Sergeant Farron.”

“Wha—? How do you know my name?! Who told you?”

“The Marshal. It’d be a tad silly for me to not familiarize myself with the newest member of the royal retinue.”

Lightning eased up, no longer having the urge to draw her gunblade. “You did say you were a member of the Crownsguard. Just who are you?”

“Oh, I see you ran into Monica on your own,” Noctis commented, arriving at the scene. “That saves me the introduction.”

“Wait, _you’re_ Monica?”

“That would be right,” Monica confirmed, offering her hand as Lightning shook it. “Monica Elshett. What brings you and Prince Noctis here?”

“We need some food,” Noctis answered. “Preferably, cat food?”

Monica chuckled. “I’m certainly hoping you don’t intend to eat it.”

“Though I wouldn’t exactly hold it past him, it’s actually for this stray we just found,” Lightning informed her. “Do you know anyone that’s got experience whipping up lunch for animals?”

“You’d have come to the right person. I used to have three cats back in the Crown City. Unfortunately, I wouldn’t be able to at the moment, given we’re fresh out of fish.”

“No fish, huh?” Lightning smirked back at Noctis without turning her head. “What a shame. If only there were a ‘King of Fishing’ here to help us. But, I guess finding some place to buy fish food will have to do.”

“I think not,” Noctis scoffed. “That cat deserves the top of the aquatic food chain only an angler can provide. Just gimme a big lake, some time and patience, and you’ll have yourself the freshest fish you’ve ever seen in your life.”

“That didn’t take long.”

“How ‘bout you come with? Then, you’ll finally see some top-notch fishing at work without any comments from the peanut gallery.”

“Oh, do you know someone that can show me?”

“Let’s go, Lightning.”

Hopping in the Regalia, Noctis sat in the passenger’s seat while Lightning drove them back to Caem Shore, already having his pole and bait out before he’d even fully sat down upon arrival. Since the fish necessary for Monica’s recipe, the Allural Sea Bass, didn’t appear in the lake until closer to evening, they had loads of time left to kill that wound up being used for catching other nautical breeds. Throughout the hours, Noctis cast his line and awaited a bite, either fighting with it and losing the snag, or catching something still a far cry from the kind they were waiting for. He never missed a chance at showing off to Lightning, who sat wearily with both legs over the dock.

“Fine-looking sea bass,” Lightning quipped, another Striped Barramundi being pulled from the water gasping for breath.

“Oh, quiet,” Noctis said. “The fish we’re looking for will bite soon, just appreciate my skills in the meantime as my personal audience.”

“An audience of one is just a cheerleader, Noct. Or a yes man.”

“Quality over quantity. Though right now, I don’t seem to be getting either; just lip. As someone who grew up in a beach town, you should be more used to time spent by the water.”

“I spent my time going between the Guardian Corps and staying home. Fishing never quite made it anywhere on my schedule.”

Noctis nearly dropped his pole from shock. “You’ve never been fishing? Not even with your mom while she was still alive?”

“Just because I lived near the ocean doesn’t make me a natural-born fisherman.”

“Well, that’s gonna change since you said that. Here, hold this.” Noctis handed her his fishing pole, getting behind her and putting both of her hands on its handle. “Firmly grasp it so that when you catch a whopper, you don’t get pulled into the lake.”

“You’re teaching me how to fish? Aren’t we just here for you to get the one we need to feed the cat?”

“And we’ll kill two birds with one stone by showing you the stuff. We get the fish, and you learn to get fish.”

“Okay, then give me some bait.”

“Hold on, Testy. You need a certain quality if you wanna get the best catches. Any old weirdo could slap on a few worms to a hook and throw it in the water to snag something, but you gotta be mindful here.” Noctis went through his gear bag, finding premium bait and the best lure for the job and attaching both onto his pole. “There. Ol’ Coraldevil oughta catch us something good.”

“Thanks.” Before Lightning could cast the line, Noctis stopped her. “Oh, what now?!”

“Find the right spot. Fish don’t just take up every single inch of water, but if you look, little ripples in it show you were they’re floating. Aim more for that and try to get a bite.”

“Alright, that makes sense putting it that way.” Lightning held down the push button, throwing the pole without letting go and seeing the lure plop underwater. “...Nothing’s happening.”

“Sometimes, you don’t get a bite on the first hit. Try reeling a bit so the fish will notice it better, but not too fast or they can’t catch up.”

“You’d be surprised how quick a fish gets when it sees food.” Tug. Lightning nearly stumbled when the rod bent, turning the reel back. “I— I got one! I think I have a bite!”

“That’s good! Don’t lose sight of it and move the pole in the direction you feel it going. If it feels like it’s pulling a little too hard, give it some elbow room, but then go right back to reeling after!”

“Giving it some false reassurance by getting it to let its guard down, and then pulling it to me because it got too cocky, got it!”

“Uhh, yeah. Pretty much.” Lightning was jerking the pole back and forth, Noctis moving to stop her. “Hey, ease up there. You can’t rush fishing, or else you’ll—!” Snap. “...Break the line.”

Lightning watched her catch swim away, shoving Noctis’ fishing pole back to him angrily. “Damn it! It was right in the palm of my hands and everything!”

“Don’t get too discouraged. Just try again, but this time, take it steadier and concentrate.” After reattaching another Deadly Waters: Coraldevil lure to his pole, Noctis handed it back to her. “You’re trying to catch the fish, not wrestle with it in the ring.”

“If it puts up too much of a fight, I’m fighting back.” Just like before, Lightning threw the lure and bait into a ripple in the water, getting a quicker bite from another fish. “Ah, I got it again!”

“Concentrate. Go with the flow, but don’t let go.”

Putting laser focus on the movement of the fishing pole, Lightning kept dialing the reel back, moving her arms back and forth wherever her prey went. It seemed to get closer with every tug, the fish at some point leaping out and flopping its tail in the air before diving again, further provoking its future captor into trying harder. She didn’t go too crazy like her first attempt, but still tracked the creature’s every movement and only stopped reeling occasionally to let it die on a false hope. It was getting closer! Almost got it…!

“Whoa! Does this thing ever give up?!” Lightning growled, still trying to draw the fish’s line shorter. One hard yank sent her forward with a shriek, falling off the pier and underwater with the rod following in a big splash.

“Lightning!” Noctis exclaimed, diving in after and swimming in search of her holding his breath. From beyond the murkiness of the lake, he found her, quickly hooking his arms underneath hers and swimming up. Grabbing the dock’s wood, he pulled himself onto it with Lightning, who fell on top of him as the two coughed up spurts of water. “That was close. Are you okay…?”

“I’m fine, thanks for going in after me. Sorry about your fishing rod, though.”

“Who cares? I can replace that whenever I want. You, not so much.” Sitting up, droplets fell from his dampened locks. “Still sucks the fish got away, though.”

“Good thing that’s not what happened, then.” Lightning reached behind her, pulling out an Allural Sea Bass from between her feet smiling triumphantly. “I told you I was gonna put up a fight, and I’m a woman of my word.”

“That’s— one way to get a fish. A little old-fashioned, but not unexpected from you. Let’s get this beauty to Monica. Want me to drive? You did almost drown because of me.”

“I’m soaked to the bone, but it’s nothing a shower can’t get rid of. Besides.” Lightning spun the Regalia’s keys on her finger, already dragging the fish to the car. “You don’t have anything to start the car up.”

“Not fair! I didn’t even get the chance to take them!”

Noctis and Lightning fought playfully for the keys, laughing on the way to their seats in the Regalia. The drive back to the Cape was short, even with a suffocating sea bass occupying the Armiger’s storage space, and in moments, Monica had the fish meant for cooking and gave proper thanks to them both. Since it’d take a bit of time before she was done preparing the cat food, they opted for waiting outside on the hideout porch, approached by Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio a few minutes into their sit.

“You guys look like you’ve had quite a night,” Gladio remarked. “Go for a dip?”

“Not on purpose,” Lightning answered. “We’d gone fishin’, and I fell in.”

“Love?” Prompto teased.

“What? No! The lake.”

“It was a really big fish and it tried to take Light with it, so I jumped in and saved the day,” Noctis explained, eyeing Prompto hard for the joke. “She did pretty well for her first catch, even if it wasn’t with the pole.”

“Did she grab it with her bare hands like an old hunter?” Prompto asked.

“Yes, actually,” Lightning affirmed. “More or less since I let go of the pole in the water, but not the fish.”

“Leave it to our dear Light to take challenges by the grip of her palms rather than let them off easy,” Ignis commented, whiffing the pair a few times. “You might be overdue for a shower; you both reek of fish.”

“We’ve got something to do first,” Noctis said. “Cat first, bathing after.”

“Oh yeah, you saw that cat from Galdin, too?” Gladio quizzed. “We were just about ready to tell you, but I guess we’re too late to the punch.”

“Animals never did get past Noct easily,” Prompto brought up. “That explains the sudden fishing trip.”

“Not that a cat’s necessary to justify that,” Ignis quipped. “Say the words ‘fishing spot’, and he’s already there.”

“With a fine lady, for once,” Gladio added, smirking as he eyed Noctis and Lightning together. “Must’ve made it a blast.”

“Guys! This is the part where you leave us alone!” Noctis fussed, shooing the three off.

“Fell in a lake,” Prompto started.

“And fell in love,” Ignis finished.

“It’s about high time, if you ask me,” Gladio snickered.

“THANKS, BYE, NOW,” Noctis shouted, continuing to rid himself of the teasing triad and plopping back down next to Lightning. “Six, put a cap on it already…”

“What was that all about?” Lightning laughed.

“Nothing. They’re just being crazy.”

“‘Crazy’ is an understatement when it comes to you four, that much I’ve come to expect.”

“Hey, it’s more like us five at this point. You’re still one of us, you know.”

“Don’t I know it? I’m pretty much sucked in by now, but compared to before, I find myself complaining way less. Not at all, even.”

Noctis chuckled, then leaning back peering at Lightning sincerely. “Hey, umm, Light?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you— happy here? With us, I mean. I know you can’t stay forever, but with us heading straight to Altissia tomorrow, it feels like the time’s passed way too quickly.”

“You’re telling me. I used to think of you guys as mandatory teammates I got stuck, but I should have known from experience it wasn’t gonna end that way.” Lightning softened a tad, melancholic. “To answer your question, yes. I am happy here, but…”

“But, it’s not home, is it?”

“Maybe I wouldn’t say that. I may not live here like you all do, but it still feels… right? Like I could have a place in Eos, if I did.”

“A second home, then?” Lightning nodded, Noctis’ face flushing. “Would you wanna stay with anybody given the choice?”

Lightning quietly laughed. “Well, I definitely wouldn’t have you four as roommates, if that’s what you’re asking. One cross-country road trip’s plenty. But, if I was able to stay within distance and see you all whenever I wanted, I’d be fine with that.”

“It’s only hypothetical, you don’t have to think more into it than you wanna. You’ve got people missing you back home and vice-versa, and that’s how it is.” Noctis’ voice lowered. “But, I definitely wouldn’t mind if you could stay with us a little longer…”

“What’s that?”

“Haha, nothing, nothing. Just thinking out loud.”

“Sergeant Farron, Prince Noctis?” Monica called from the hideout. “The cat food is ready.”

“Finally,” Lightning sighed, standing up. “Now, our little furry friend can get his grub. You coming?”

“Right behind you,” Noctis exhaled, slowly following her inside. They accepted the gourmet cat food from Monica, thanking her and taking it behind the lighthouse where waiting stood the stray. “Bon appetit, li’l fella. Fresh off the Monica.”

It dove right into the food, meowing happily. “Careful, don’t eat too fast,” Lightning giggled. “Then, it’ll come right back up.”

“Got any cats back home?”

“Not me. Serah’s got Snow II, though.”

“Wait, she named it after…?”

“Yes, my idiot future brother-in-law and their cat have the same name. To be fair, there’s a reason behind it that I understood just fine. She’s actually less of a headache putting up with than her namesake.”

“He can’t be all bad if Serah likes him, right?”

“And for all his many, unmistakable faults, he’s not. That much I’ve come to learn over these long years. What Snow might lack in the head sometimes, he makes up for it everywhere else, and I’ve got no reason to think he won’t keep his eyes out for Serah anymore.”

“When are they supposed to get married? You mentioned them being engaged for a while.”

A “while” was putting it very lightly, but still in a way correct. “Hell if I know. It’d better be soon and might be knowing those lovebirds. What about you? You might not be engaged anymore, but now if you want, you’re free to marry Lady Lunafreya after this is all over.”

“Oh, yeah, I am, aren’t I? Well, what’s important is the choice being mine, isn’t it?”

“That’s what I just said. I don’t know what you’re getting at.”

“Well, I’ve got the option to marry Luna, but I’d be doing it on my own terms. As such, that gives me the free choice of picking whoever I would want to be with for the rest of my life.”

Lightning blinked, still not understanding. “O...kay? At least you like having the freedom available.”

“...Yep.” When they’d let the cat be and returned to the hideout, running over his way came Umbra, the Lovers’ Notebook between his teeth. “Hey, Umbra! You took a little while to get here this time, huh? What’s Luna got to say?” Opening it, he saw a red sticker from Altissia depicting Leviathan in black, the Oracle’s message underneath.

_‘Waiting for you in Altissia.’_

“It’s only a matter of time until they see each other again,” Lightning murmured as if speaking to Umbra, quickly rectifying herself. “What am I doing? You can’t possibly understand what I’m saying, can you?” The dog put his head under her hand, allowing her to pet him carefully. “Okay, you are cute, I’ll give you that…”

“All done.” Noctis finished writing “Getting ready to set sail tomorrow, see you then” for his message, giving Umbra back the notebook and patting his furry cheek. “Make sure Luna gets this soon, okay, boy?”

Umbra took a whiff of Noctis, shaking his head with discomfort before running off to deliver the message away from the stench. “I think that’s his way of saying you’re overdue for a shower and turning in,” Lightning mused, sniffing her own armpit. “Eugh, me too, actually.”

“Ladies first.” Noctis laughed with Lightning when he got an amused shove from her on her way inside in response, following her upstairs to return the gesture.

“I knew he’d come around sooner or later,” Iris laughed, sitting next to Gladio at the table with Ignis, Prompto, and Talcott. “Never say ‘never’, or it’s gonna come true.”

“We did warn him, but you know how well Noct listens,” Ignis stated.

“And now, he’s facing facts himself,” Gladio said. “I wonder who’s gonna confess first?”

“Oh, Six, both of them are lost causes with romance. That’s almost a permanent stalemate on our hands.”

“Not without the right encouragement,” Prompto purred. “You push one of them enough, and they’re bound to cave.”

“Guys, don’t meddle,” Iris warned. “They need to work out the tension themselves, otherwise nothing’s gonna blossom because you all forced it.”

“Something’s blossoming? What?” Talcott asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Talcott. Noct and Light are just getting really cozy together.”

“Yeah, I don’t think they’ll be getting there too soon,” Gladio snarked.

“Gladdy!”

“Hold on, Iris, he’s got a point,” Prompto admitted. “Hence the little extra helping hand they’d both need.”

“Not with more intimate matters, I sure hope,” Ignis said. “That’s best left to their devices.”

“Well, unless they—”

“—Yeah, we’re not going there,” Gladio interrupted, lowering Prompto’s raised pointer finger.

“Ugh, boys…” Iris groaned, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The golden sun rose next and brought the new day along with it, everyone out of bed on their usual times for the morning (Noctis getting dragged out by force after failing to budge the first time) and getting a quick move on to prepare for the royal retinue’s overdue departure from Cleigne to Accordo. Before that, Noctis and Lightning checked the garden for progress on their newly-planted carrots, every ex-seed now a stalk of green hiding the orange vegetable underground. Lightning plucked one out, impressed by such quick growth she’d never quite seen before.

“You don’t know what you’re missing, these look good enough to eat,” Lightning argued.

“I think the soil stuck on them would taste better in comparison,” Noctis gagged, helping brush a few clean.

“Oh, you’re such a baby. No wonder Ignis is always on your case about your diet.”

“He’s a chef, they all do that.”

“Given your eating habits, I don’t entirely blame him. You’d probably be living off fish and sandwiches like a hermit.”

“Don’t say that as though it’s a bad thing. Besides, I don’t see much benefit in a ‘steak and chocolate only’ diet, either.”

“Hey, don’t diss either of those! That’s dinner, dessert, and comfort food all in one. Everybody wins.” Lightning set aside the last clean carrot in a basket. “Besides, unlike you, Picky Pants, I eat more than just those.”

“Eh, you can’t eat everything. Some people because of certain conditions they have. To each their own.”

“Making excuses… your father must have had his work cut out for him getting you to eat your greens as a kid.”

“He wasn’t the only one.” Noctis visibly sank, turning somber. “But, given what’s happened now, I wish he was still here to keep doing it. Anything, really, beats nothing at all.”

Lightning simmered, feeling a bit bad for bringing the subject up so soon. “You sound pretty close to him.”

“I may not have seen him all the time, but, yeah. I was. Given the whole deal with holding up the Wall and the ring, and knowing he only had so much time left, I always got so worried about him. I mean, it’s my dad. How couldn’t I?” Getting up, he leaned his arms over the fence separating the cliffside from the beautiful blue seas, Lightning joining seconds after. “And I get now why I got sent away before it was too late to run from the Empire, but… part of me wonders if things could have been different if I hadn’t.”

“Different, sure, but good? Not so much. I can’t imagine what’d happen if you went down with Insomnia, too. And I can bet a handful of others would rather not think about it, either.”

“No need for betting anything, that’s been made pretty clear by now. But, how come I still don’t feel any less worse from it?”

“Simple. You could do whatever you could think of to get past it, to block it out of your mind, but no matter where you go, a pain that bad’s always gonna find a way to catch up with you when you least expect it.” Lightning ran a gloved side of her hand over her misty eyes, staring down at the water below. “Covering things never makes them go away; it just makes them seem less obvious to look at.”

“There’s no way out of it, huh?”

“Nope. It sticks with you for the rest of your life. From there, it’s more a matter of how you deal with it. Either on your own, or letting people you might never have wanted to before help pull you along the road.”

The sincerity in Lightning’s eyes became surprise when after a brief, silent moment, Noctis accepted her offered hand and kept it under his curling fingers. “One option sounds a lot better than the other, I can say for sure. Almost makes me wonder where I’d be if it weren’t for everyone.”

“Definitely nowhere you’d want to be, I can say for sure.”

“Then maybe, it’s a good thing you showed up when you did after all. I wouldn’t have guessed I’d be talking with somebody this understanding, let alone it being you.”

“Contrary to how I may usually come off, I am capable of getting how someone else feels. Your first thoughts aren’t always your last ones.”

“Speaking for yourself, too, Light?”

Lightning paused, cheeks deepening to match her hair’s hue while her lips became a smile and her fingers began wrapping into Noctis’. “...I guess I am.”

“Noct! Light! The ocean’s a-callin’!” Prompto shouted from afar, running off to the lighthouse. “Everything’s ship-shape and set to sail!”

“Be right there, Prom!” Noctis responded. “Before we do go, can I ask you something else while we’re still sharing deep trivia?”

“I guess that’s only fair,” Lightning decided. “What is it?”

“What’s your real name? I remember you mentioned you had to change a lot in the past, and that was one of them.”

“Oh. I figured you wouldn’t get too caught up on that. Everyone’s already used to calling me ‘Lightning’ or ‘Light’, even Serah.”

“I might as well ask. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wanna, but just know there’s nothing stopping you from saying it anymore. Lots of people already look up to you for who you are; there’s no need to change much else.”

“You two coming?!” Gladio called out to them. “That boat’s not gonna board itself!”

“Be right there!" Lightning shouted back. "Guess we’d better get going.”

“Don’t wanna keep everyone waiting,” Noctis sighed, starting to leave first.

“...It’s Claire, by the way.”

The abruptness made Noctis stop and turn his head. “What’s that?”

“You wanted to know my real name, didn’t you? Well, that’s it. Claire Farron.”

“Oh! That’s… beautiful. It’s really beautiful; it suits you.” Noctis stopped, struggling to find his words with his face heating up. “Because— well, I figured your mom and dad wouldn’t name a kid ‘Lightning’. Not that there’s anything wrong with that if it were the case, but I just think Claire’s an even prettier name is all. And, you know, girls have pretty names, so it suits you because it’s— that. Pretty. Pretty name for pretty— ahem! Claire. As in Claire sounds pretty.”

Lightning chuckled. “Relax, I wasn’t gonna pry. You seem to be doing that enough as is. But, don’t you go telling the others as soon as you get the chance. I don’t tell every last person I like this kind of fact.”

“Why? You want me to call you it only?”

“Shut up. I’m just really used to my nickname and having too many people use my real one would sound weird.”

“I won’t say a word, then. But, since I know it… could I still call you it? In private?”

The soldier’s heart skipped once, hand rubbing the opposite arm. “If you want. Call me that, or stick with the classics. The choice is yours.”

Noctis smiled. “I’ll make it a good one, then. Come on, Altissia awaits.”

Lightning was close behind following Noctis inside, eyes drifting off to the seas of Cape Caem below the cliffs. She felt rather happy from her quieter time spent with him, a tickle inside her ribs growing whenever he occupied her mind even for a moment. It felt nice, it felt warm and welcoming, it felt… different than normal. Noctis stopped being a pain to be around a while ago, and yet she’d never gotten to be this feathery or gleeful towards him on the inside until now. True, his crotchety and sort of lazy nature aside, Lightning did connect with the prince in several more ways than one while highly admiring his compassionate, rather humble softer side. Maybe Iris really had been onto something this whole time in—

No! What was she thinking?! This was NOT the same as that! For Six’s sake, she was on her way out, and Noctis, while not technically betrothed anymore, still had another, far more suitable girl he belonged to. That wouldn’t be changing in the near or distant future, and Lightning refused anything besides it. Noctis was just a friend, and complications were the enemy. She went ahead to the lighthouse's elevator, closing it behind her and riding the descent with her four Lucian companions.

“Everything okay?” Noctis asked. “You took a while getting here.”

“I’m great,” Lightning lied, internally scolding her heart for picking up its pace next to him. “I was just lost in thought.”

“What about?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m past it. So, the boat we’re gonna be using; it used to belong to your dad?”

“That’s right. And now, I’ll be setting sail on Dad’s boat with you guys.”

“His Majesty called it the ship of dreams,” Prompto made up. “And it is. It really is.”

“Not only did King Regis _not_ call it that, but it’s a yacht, not an ocean liner,” Gladio exposed.

“Were it as big as one, it’d need a lot more than simple mythril to repair,” Ignis pointed out. “Besides, I’m sure a certain one of us wouldn’t attempt to deep-sea fish on any boat larger than the royal vessel.”

“Says you,” Noctis argued. “If there’s water and a long enough line, it can be done.”

“Don’t fall in, because you won’t be as lucky as me yesterday,” Lightning warned. “The minute you hit the water, you’ll be sleeping with the fishes.”

“Literally,” Prompto added.

“Sleeping and fishing… I’m not seeing a downside to that,” Noctis joked.

“How fun’s the forever sleep sound?”

“That, not as much.”

The elevator stopped and opened, bringing the quintet to the lowest level in the lighthouse, where Iris and Talcott were among those waiting to bid farewell and wish them a safe voyage. Also waiting were Cindy’s grandfather, Cid, and of all people, the Crownsguard’s Marshal, Cor Leonis. He’d seen the boys not that long ago, but Lightning he’d only encountered once to send her off, so they exchanged a short, yet formal greeting to see she was holding up well on her mission before he turned his attention more towards Noctis. On one of the crate tables sat an old framed photo of four young men by the Regalia, which he looked at remorsefully.

“There’s something I need to get off my chest,” Cor confessed, Noctis surprised by the downtrodden tone of voice and face. “...I’m sorry. Sorry I wasn’t there for your father. I swore an oath to protect the king, but I wasn’t strong enough to uphold it.”

“Ain’t nothin’ nobody could’ve done to stop what happened,” Cid spoke up after a moment of silence between everyone, sitting on the yellow sofa.

“Yeah. I realize that,” Noctis admitted.

“But, you also need to realize just what you mean to everyone by your side.”

“I do.”

“Even if they can’t solve your problems, there’s no hidin’ what’s goin’ on from them. It hurts like Hell. Remember, those ain’t your bodyguards; they’re your brothers.” Cid looked Lightning’s way. “And whether it’s faces new or old in the bunch, trust ‘em. Always.”

As Cid headed for the boat, Noctis looked warmly his friends’ way, reliving the truth of the senior mechanic’s words. Not only his, but somebody he once regarded to be more or less an outsider, now a dear companion he grew to confide in deeply. He felt a strong fondness in him watching her board Regis’ former vessel, the day’s sun seemingly emphasize the radiance of her beauty more than he was used to noticing. It threw him for a loop, distracting him until he wasn’t able to tear away from gazing or the tingling inner warmth growing to full strength as the smile on his face wouldn’t let up either. Was it him, or did Lightning seem… different in recent days? More in a good way to Noctis than a bad one, but what was up?

“Bullseye,” Prompto teased, the most appropriate coming from a marksman. Noctis almost fell over, but he pulled him away from making a splash. “Whoa! The sleeping with the fishes thing was a joke; don’t actually go in.”

“Nevermind that, what do you mean ‘bullseye’?” Noctis asked.

“Don’t play coy, I know that look anywhere from personal experience, and you were throwing it right Light’s way. Care to tell me why?”

“I don’t, but I’d bet you’re gonna tell me something that’s not true.”

“Oh, come on, Noct! I’d be able to see it even without my contacts! You~! Are in love!”

Noctis grew rigid, ears burning. “Am not. I’m allowed to like a girl without liking her that way, aren’t I?”

“Sure, that’s what Iris is for, but this isn’t the case. You can deny it to kingdom come all you want, but you can’t get anything past the love expert.”

“I’d bet I couldn’t if I knew him.”

Prompto glowered. “Me. I’m talking about me, who isn’t stupid and knows his best bud’s mega crushing on someone! And not just anyone, but the brave, the beautiful, and the bomb! Lightning Fa—!”

“Shhhhh! A little too loud!”

“What’s going on down there?” Lightning asked, looking at Noctis covering Prompto’s mouth giving a thumbs up.

“Nothing! Just having a little chat. We’ll be right up.”

“Okay…”

Noctis let out his breath, uncovering Prompto’s mouth. “Look, Prompto, whatever you’re thinking, it’s hardly a big deal. Even if I do… like Light, so what? Nothing has to happen.”

“Unless you make it so. And we’re headed for the romantic hotspot by the sea that is Altissia! It’s the perfect time to make the perfect move!”

“What makes you so sure she’d even say yes, let alone feel the same?”

“Noct, my clueless compadre, how little you know. Let’s have a little chat on the ride there. We’ve got lots to talk about, anyway.”

Noctis and Prompto boarded the boat with Ignis and Gladio joining shortly after. Upon setting sail under Cid driving, goodbyes were made to the waving Iris and Talcott promising to meet them again after everything was through and done. The crisp morning waters of the Cygillan Ocean were a sight to behold, Lightning having already gotten a start on taking in every inch of sight from one of the frontmost of the yacht’s two seats. Noctis wound up looking her way, to which she responded with a simple wave and getting a hasty one back, bewildered at the motive he had for hurrying to a more private spot to talk with Prompto.

If only either knew of such new, sentimental emotions they’d come to feel for each other, locking up the secret at the very back of their minds. One was still learning how he was supposed to channel them decently, while the other simply refused to let it all blossom into a mess she wished she didn’t have to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> (May or may not have listened to a cover of "Moonbow" whilst finishing this, but it fits and is a pretty song :3)
> 
> If Vivienne fucking Westwood (who I didn't even know was a real person until I looked it up when I first got into XV) can exist in the FF universe, then by gum, so can Nicolas Ghesquière. Just imagine him being more of her Astréos equivalent is all since they're both fashion designers in their own name.
> 
> There's not much I can say since I have to jittity-jet to bed rn, but good thing I don't have much anyways since this entry's pretty straightforward. I hope you guys liked it, I'm still gonna be adding more to the series for time to come, so wait a bit patiently for that while I juggle all my projects in general. Thanks for tuning in this time, everyone! ♥


End file.
